Oh Baby
by Twilightfans
Summary: This is the sequel to arashi wolf princess' fic "Teacher and his Student" that was requested by DarkAngel048. Timmy/Crocker Slash! Mpreg! Meddling fairies!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to arashi wolf princess' fic "Teacher and his Student" that was requested by DarkAngel048.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Unfortunately…**

**Warnings: slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it, it's all the same thing. Mpreg! AU!**

**Oh baby…**

Cosmo and Wanda watched as their two favorite boys finally realized how they suited each other now that both of them were adults.

"I think they should be able to take care of a child together. Don't you Cosmo?"

Silence.

"Cosmo?"

"Wha—Huh? A child? Together? Oh, Wanda! I love you!"

"What? No, not us Cosmo! Timmy and Denzel! Don't you think that Timmy has that maternal nature that's needed to take care of a child and Denzel would make a great father, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose… Do you really think that they would be willing to take care of a child? Besides, it's not like they would willingly step into an adoption center, now would they?"

"No, but that wasn't what I was referring to. A child of natural means between the two."

"You don't mean…."

"I do."

"But they'll freak!"

"Not if we're there and—

"Disobey the rules Jorgen set down for us in not interfering between the two anymore."

Wanda gulped. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him. We're trying to make the two bitterest people in the world, happy, in any way we can, and I know that this is the way to do so."

Cosmo sighed. "If we get our wands taken away, I fully blame you."

Wanda peered through Denzel's living room window, where Timmy and Denzel were still sleeping on the couch. Timmy had his head snuggled into Denzel's broad, muscular chest. Denzel had his arms wrapped around Timmy's waist.

Wanda pointed her wand at Timmy's stomach, and began the process of giving Timmy a womb in which a child they would conceive would be held. As time wore on Timmy would eventually grow breasts a a temporary vagina to let the child be born naturally.

Timmy shifted and moaned sleepily.

Denzel clutched Timmy tighter to him as he slowly woke up. Then he nuzzled Timmy's hair and whispered softly, "I wasn't as crazy as you always believed me to be… I was hiding myself from you. The first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. I could not risk you finding out because then I would be labeled as a pedophile… That's not me. I don't lust after children, but I was somehow drawn to you. You had that brightness that lightened up the day for me. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you, Love… I'm so sorry that I tried to fail you so often, so completely." Denzel started crying softly, chest shaking slightly as he whispered apology after apology to the seemingly sleeping man in his arms.

"Shh… It's ok, I forgive you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Hush, my Love. I loved you then as well. It's ok. Hush…" Timmy said as he woke up, hearing his former teacher's words, hearing the pain in each syllable, feeling the pain in each shake of Denzel's shoulders. "Denzel, it's ok. Just let it go, it's ok."

Denzel slowly cried all of it out, all the past pain, all the past mistakes that he made, all the pain he had caused his little Love. "I'm sorry…" He whispered one more time before looking into Timmy's bright blue eyes.

"It's ok," Timmy said, just as softly. "I forgive you, even when there is nothing to forgive."

Timmy kissed Denzel quickly.

"Let's move this to the bedroom, Love. OK?"

Denzel moaned softly. "OK."

**A/N: if you want more, let me know, otherwise I believe this one is done, because everything is implied. Timmy gets pregnant, they hunt down Cosmo and Wanda, and then are made the godparents of the child, Denzel and Timmy are happy, and Cosmo and Wanda are not in trouble with Jorgen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the sequel to arashi wolf princess' fic "Teacher and his Student" that was requested by DarkAngel048.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Unfortunately…**

**Warnings: slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it, it's all the same thing. Mpreg! AU!**

**Oh baby…**

It was the first of Timmy's pregnancy, and Timmy was nervous and horny.

How did Timmy and Crocker find out, you may ask?

Well… The answer is quite simple. Cosmo and Wanda fessed up after Timmy's first week of morning sickness.

They had talked to Jorgen, and Jorgen, being friends with Cosmo and Wanda, thought that they did the right thing, but that they would have to provide everything for the couple because they couldn't risk the magical fairy world being found out by people seeing a male being pregnant. They had readily agreed to the terms as they enjoy spending time with their two favorite boys.

So now Cosmo and Wanda did the shopping, but thankfully Denzel had quit teaching so Cosmo didn't have to teach impressionable children when he couldn't even clean his ears by himself.

"Wanda?" Cosmo's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Cosmo?"

"Maybe we should get out of here for a while…?" He said, sounding uncomfortable.

Wanda looked at her husband and then followed his line of sight, but quickly averted her eyes again. "Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea…" They stepped out to give the new couple some privacy.

Crocker was sitting in his very comfortable armchair with his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Timmy was completely naked, kneeling in between his former teacher's spread knees, licking his long, thick length like he would an ice-cream cone: slowly, thoughtfully, savoring the flavor while Crocker was moaning wantonly at the sight before him and the sensations the boy was evoking within him.

"Timmy!" Crocker moaned loudly as Timmy swallowed his entire length, which was a feat to be admired since he wasn't small by any definition of the word.

Timmy raised his head again, and said, "Den., take me! Fuck me until I can't remember my own name! Please!"

Crocker raised an eyebrow at the begging male in front of him. "What's the magic word, Turner?" He said, switching to his role as Dominant.

"Please, Master? Please fuck me? I've been a good boy…"

"Yes… You have been a good boy, haven't you?"

"Yes Master." Timmy nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well… I suppose I can do that. Bedroom. Now." Crocker ordered.

Timmy raised a hand in a mock salute and ran out of the room.

"Oh, you're going to get it for that one, boy," Crocker whispered to himself.

Crocker followed at a more leisurely pace; trying to build the anticipation Timmy was already feeling.

**A/N: Well, I'm going to do another chapter, and that one will finally have the slash that I know you all are looking for. I know, I know, I'm evil. Sorry everyone, I just find it amusing to leave you hanging for a tad. XD**


End file.
